Powerpuff Girls β
by The Story Sphere
Summary: A complete reverse-engineered storyline. Follow your favorite characters as well as some new ones deep into the Urban Jungle, where few have escaped alive. Please give this story a chance. It's really not bad, even if it is different.
1. The Background

**Note*** Just as Powerpuff Girls Z is an alternate storyline to the original Powerpuff Girls, so is this. Please give it a chance before judging it. Criticism is more than welcome. Also, the story doesn't pick up until after you get all the introductory stuff.

* * *

**June 6th**

"What... is this?" Professor Utonium asked his colleague.

"It's why I called you over here." Dr. Miller answered. "Look carefully at the nucleus of this atom. What do you see?"

Professor Utonium studied the microscope image hard. "It's simply an atom with 152 protons."

"Yes, but look deeper." Dr. Miller replied. "Do you see?"

He did, in fact, see. There, surrounding the entire atom like a halo, was a slight bluish glow. This certainly wasn't normal. But then, you're bound to discover a few strange things about a brand new element, aren't you? "A glowing blue nimbus surrounds this atom." He said.

Dr. Miller nods. "Now look at this other atom." He rotated a dial on the microscope and moved away.

Professor Utonium took another look. This atom was surrounded with a slight green nimbus. Dr. Miller continued to shuffle through the images, showing atoms with glows of all colors; green, red, yellow, orange, blue, even black, white, and grey. No two atoms had exactly the same color glow. He came away astonished. "This is incredible! Every atom has its own unique properties!"

"Exactly!" Dr. Miller shouted. "And I believe I may be able to manipulate this atom in ways we never thought possible! For example, look at this red one here." He flipped the image to an atom with a red nimbus. "I've run a series of tests on this red one and found that it has a tendency to reduce the temperature of the atoms around it substantially. I placed several of these atoms in a vacuum and heated the chamber it to about 5000 Kelvin, but the temperature remained at 4500 Kelvin, and wherever a mass of these atoms gathered, the temperature in that tiny spot almost immediately dropped to room temperature."

"Why did you test the red ones first?" Professor Utonium asked.

Dr. Miller shrugged. "Red's my favorite color."

**June 10th**

The Professor stopped and looked out the window of his car. A massive accident has happened yet again, and now he has to turn around and take the back way to Octagon Inc. and risk being late again. He changed direction and started to drive the other way. Before he could drive too far, a deafening roar is heard. The sound was like gears grinding against each other. The poor souls behind him are already lost. Without even turning his head, he floored the accelerator and got out as fast as he could. Everyone in this town knows what that sound means.

He pulled into Octagon Inc's parking garage, finds a decent spot near the door, and walks to his station. Once inside, he goes straight to his workstation. _The sooner we finish with this project,_ he thought, _the sooner those tragedies will end._ He hears footsteps and looks up. It's Dr. Miller.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it in today." He said with a sympathetic grin.

"They actually got media coverage this time?" He was genuinely shocked. "They usually die trying!"

"For the third time in history, it's been caught on tape. Not much of it though, the man filming along with the camera was destroyed in about five minutes."

Professor Utonium banged his fist on the table. "Which is why we need to finish this project as quickly as possible!"

"There's no need to shout." Dr. Miller said. "Project Beta is proceeding as planned and on schedule. We'll be finished in no time." His face was cheerful, but his eyes looked worried.

The Professor sighed. "Alright. How are we coming on the subject research?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"We're making amazing progress. In fact, we're already beginning the process."

"So soon? Has the new element been properly tested?"

"Of course. We're not idiots, you know." Dr. Miller's smile broadens. "You should come have a look." Professor Utonium nodded and got up to walk with him to the Biology Wing. "You're aware of our difficulty matching physical makeup to the atoms, right?" The Professor nods. "Those problems have been solved. Now, take this information in any way you want but... well, you'll see when we get there. Here we are." The two great metal doors slide to either side, revealing a large room with a massive central workstation and three giant glass cylinders off to the left filled with an eerie green liquid. As if that weren't strange enough, inside each of the vats floated a little girl of about 12 or 13. They were hooked up to a huge series of assorted wires. Each was fully clothed, and the Professor idly wondered how.

"But these are just little girls! They're children! Even with the addition of this new element, what can they do?" He was getting a little frantic.

"Calm yourself, Professor. These are the only bodies capable of successfully using the new element without burning themselves up." He looked up at the three vats. Each of the girls looked identical, with long, flowing hair that bobbed and floated in the liquid.

_Maybe this will work,_ the Professor thought, _let's hope so. This project is mankind's last hope._

**June 12th**

The scream made the professor drop his pencil. It was Dr. Miller's voice. He looked over to the room next to him and saw a menacing black glow. It was Dr. Miller's office. He got up and ran inside, kicking a desk as he did. It was Dr. Miller's desk. He saw a man on the ground with a kind of black sludge suck to his arm. It was Dr. Miller. Dr. Miller was clutching at his arm and screaming. Evidently, whatever that sludge is burned or something. Professor Utonium wasted no time. The first thing he did was alert a nearby assistant to go get help from the Medical Wing, then he grabbed a power washer from off the wall, installed for just such and occasion, and began frantically trying to remove the sludge from his arm. He succeeded, but the skin under the sludge was raw, bloody, and simmering. The blood that oozed from the wound was not red, but grey. Several people in medical uniforms rushed in to help him. They laid a stretcher down, placed the screaming doctor on it, and rushed him away. His screams died down as Dr. Miller was taken from the Research Wing.

_What was he working with?_ The Professor asked himself. He looked around for the black sludge. It was on the floor and steaming. Obviously touching would only cause harm. He went to go look for a broom and dustpan, and came back to scoop up the sludge. He placed the dustpan carefully on the table, which is where he noticed a broken vile labeled "Chemical X-Ω." _Chemical X is the liquid form of the new element we discovered: Yaxerius._ This is not good. If Chemical X-Ω is so potent, who's to say it might not kill those three in the vats? _It's a chance we have to take. If it does work, it will be the salvation of this town and the world._

* * *

**Note*** And that's the backstory. Don't worry, all questions and more will be answered in time. Also please don't fuss over scientific inaccuracies (if there are any). It's a fiction story, and I'm doing my best.


	2. The Awakening

**Note*** I'm not a good story writer, so this may be written poorly. Please try to look past that and enjoy the actual story. Again, criticism is more than welcome.

* * *

**June 16th**

The first thing they became aware of was the feeling of air touching their skin. It was not particularly pleasant, as it was rather cold, but with it came a sense of freedom. They started to move their bare legs forward almost as if on instinct. Once they stepped onto the hard, stone floor, a chill crept up their spines. Their first impression of this place; it was cold. They walked forward a few steps, opening their eyes as they did so. The light was intensely bright at first, but their eyes soon adjusted. They saw some men standing in front of them and stopped.

The entire lab would have erupted into a frenzy of hoorays and yippees. Everyone would be screaming in excitement and dancing. There would be great congratulations and shouts of praise all around. But none of this could be. No one was sure how their three new creations would respond.

Professor Utonium was absolutely amazed. Originally, he thought that all three girls were exactly alike, but it appears the individual chemicals they used have altered them in various ways. The one on the left had long, golden hair down to her knees and slightly rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a bright sky blue. The one in the middle had fiery orange hair also down to her knees that looked rather unkempt. She was slightly pale and had soft, pink eyes. Finally, the one on the right had glossy black, wiry hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. Each one was dressed in a simple grey dress down to their knees with a black sash tied at their waist. Other than that, their legs and arms were bare.

Then they spoke, from right to left;

"I'm hungry."

"I'm thirsty."

"I'm tired."

They each had a rather soft voice, and seemed to be asking more than telling. Several of the new assistants frantically began looking all over for a place they could move these three to and see to their needs. Professor Utonium knelt down in front of them. "Hi." All three of them opened their eyes wider and smiled slightly. "I'm Professor Utonium."

The one in the middle curtsied. "Hello Professor Utonium. It's very nice to meet you."

The Professor was ecstatic. "Nice to meet you too. What are your names?" He asked.

They looked at each other for a moment, then dropped their smiles. "Subject-1." The one in the middle said. "Subject-2." The blond one said. "Subject-3." The one on the right said. They saw the Professor's frown and asked "Is something wrong?"

He shrugged. "Those designations are fine for now, but eventually, when you all feel comfortable, you should get to choose your own names."

The blonde one spoke up. She seemed rather shy. "Um... Professor? If you were the one who made us, shouldn't you get to name us?"

The Professor smiled. "It wasn't my efforts alone. Besides, you should be free to make your own choices." They each heard a call from a nearby break room for the girls to come in there. One by one, the girls ran toward the door.

"Nice girls, aren't they?" It was Dr. Kane's voice, the head of Project Beta.

"Very nice." He tried to figure out how to phrase his question. "How do they know about being... alive?" Dr. Kane didn't understand the question. "They can speak English and know how to walk. Also they obviously know what their bodies are telling them if they can say they're hungry, thirsty, and tired."

Dr. Kane laughed. "That's the beauty of it. We gave them that knowledge while they were still being created. Essentially, we programmed in the knowledge of basic human functions as well as basic society knowledge and manners. The fact that they chose to act on the knowledge is not surprising, but relieving. They still have their own free will, so if they decided to destroy the place, they probably could." They heard giggling coming from the break room where the girls were called into. "It appears they have a sense of humor. Intriguing..." He pulled a pencil out from behind his ear and wrote something down on a clip board.

The Professor looked toward the room and frowned. "What exactly can they do?"

Dr. Kane looked slightly worried. "We're not entirely sure to be honest. I understand that they have supernatural abilities, but until we see them actually use them, we can't know for sure just what they're capable of. And before you ask; no, I didn't give them the knowledge of how to use their powers. Actually, it was really quite amazing what happened. We gave them the knowledge that they _had_ supernatural powers, and almost immediately new, unreadable data began emerging. We assumed it was the knowledge of how to use their powers.

The Professor took all this in slowly. "Each girl was created exactly the same way, but each one was created using a different variation of Chemical X." He looked over to Dr. Kane. "Congratulations. You're a Father."

"And you're an Uncle." They both laughed and went to see their girls.

Evidently, each girl was distinctly different when it came to personality and preferences. The red-head, Subject-1, was stirring a milkshake with a straw and reading a chemistry text-book that was lying around. The blond, Subject-2, was lying on the floor reading one of the magazines that no one here ever reads, and the one with green eyes, Subject-3, was staring intently at the TV. That's when they both decided they should leave the three alone for now. They seemed happy.

**June 18th**

Each of the girls has been allowed to do their own things for the past few days. They've adjusted to being human quite nicely, and seem to get along well with the entire staff. "The training program is half finished." Dr. Kane told Professor Utonium. "We should be ready to test out the girls' powers in a few days." They walked past Subject-1, who still seemed to be engrossed in that textbook she found. "Have they expressed any interests in things outside the lab? Any desire to leave and explore?"

The Professor smiled. "Not yet. I think it's a little too soon though." The professor volunteered to watch the girls and keep them happy. He was not only fascinated by their creations, but almost immediately came to love the three girls as though they were his own daughters. The three seemed to have that affect on everyone, however. Schedules have been rearranged several times because people wanted to spend time with them. Socially, they all seem rather shy and uncomfortable in large groups, but they each are good conversationalists and are, according to most of the staff, "fun to be around."

The Professor felt a tug on his jacket. "Professor?" Subject-1 asked softly. She held up the book she was reading and pointed to a picture of the Periodic Table of Elements. "How come the element that created us isn't on here?" She asked.

The Professor tried to explain things. "The element is brand new, and we're not sure exactly what it does yet. That's why we're not sure just what you guys can do yet."

"Is that why we're not allowed to use our powers yet?"

That startled the Professor slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody. We thought that you all weren't ready for us to start using our powers yet, but we weren't sure why. That's why we haven't used any of them yet." She looked over to the chemical storage area.

Professor Utonium smiled. "Come with me." He told her. "I'll teach you everything we know about you and the Element. They walked into the chemical storage area and he pulled out a flask labeled "X-Ψ" and gave it to her. She took it carefully. "How much do you know about atoms and chemistry?"

"Every element is a unique type of atom. Every atom of the same element has the same properties and number of neutrons and electrons. Every element has a different number of protons in the nucleus." She explained, almost quoting from the book she was reading."

"Very good." The professor said. "The substance you hold in your hand is the liquid form of Yaxerius, the new element we discovered. Each atom has 152 protons in the nucleus, making it the heaviest element we've ever discovered." She seemed to understand and nodded. "The atomic symbol for Yaxerius is X, and the liquid form of it is called Chemical X. Now here's the interesting part." He pointed to the Ψ on the label. "Every single atom of Yaxerius has a different color halo around it, and the color of that halo indicates certain properties. Now no two atoms are exactly the same, but atoms with similar colors have similar properties. For example, the Chemical X-Ψ is what was used to create you. Each atom has a red halo around it and they drop temperatures very easy." That's when she noticed frost in the flask for the first time. "Chemical X-Φ was used to create Subject-2, and Chemical X-Ι was used to create Subject-3."

The girl nodded and seemed to understand everything the professor said. "So all our powers come from different kinds of this chemical?" The Professor nodded. "So how much of this chemical do we have?"

"I can answer that." It was Dr. Kane who had followed them in there. "We created all three of you with a physiological structure almost the same as normal humans, but with a few slight alterations. The biggest and most challenging of these was the creation of a new organ." The Professor had never heard this before, so he was curious too. The girl was listening just as intently to Dr. Kane as she was to the Professor. "All your powers come from Chemical X, as the Professor here already explained. Just behind your heart is a special organ that was specifically engineered for you three. It produces the specific form of Chemical X that gives you your powers." She put her hands over her heart. "For added protection, your bones are stronger than diamond. As long as you don't overexert yourself, you should be fine."

* * *

**Note*** I should warn you that I'm very lazy. Don't be surprised if several months pass and the story's not updated. I'll try, but I'm just lazy.


End file.
